Marie Rossi
Marie Rossi was born on March 1st, 1995 in Greensville, North Carolina. She is probably the most cynical person in Greensville…if anyone gets close enough to realize it, that is. On the outside she is brash, loud, and outspoken; rarely thinking before she speaks. On the inside however, she harbors many painful memories. Growing up without her parents and losing many people in her life has made her untrusting of the general population with very few exceptions. Marie has always had dreams of moving out of Greensville and making it big with her music, but her fear of being under constant scrutiny is enough to hold her back. Biography Early Life Marie was brought up in a house full of cousins with her maternal grandmother since the age of three. As her mother was very ill and often stayed in the hospital for months at a time, she spent most of her childhood by herself in hospital lobbies flipping through magazines. It was at a very early age that she discovered she wanted to grace the pages of Rolling Stone and began singing and dancing everywhere she went. Marie not only lost her mother the year she turned seven, but experienced another loss within the week in the form of her father moving out of state and leaving her behind with her grandmother without an explanation. This resulted in a complete loss of faith in those around her and she soon became a very jaded child with little interest in making friends or meeting new people. GHS Years Ninth Grade Marie entered high school with one friend and no motivation to do well in class. Her aunt and grandfather passed away in addition to the previous losses that she felt were still fresh in her heart. She had spent middle school in a depression and could still feel it weighing heavily on her. Her sarcastic nature still kept her away from interacting with her peers and she put all of her energy into her music and the dance classes she taught to young children after school. Tenth Grade Sophomore year was the year Marie began to branch out more with those she spoke to, though it had a negative impact on her. She started hanging out with older students and experimented with alcohol, making her depression much worse and leading up to a failed suicide attempt which she kept a secret from her family. This was also the year her father started to try and communicate with her, but she ignored all calls and letters, still wounded by the fact that he had left without a goodbye. Eleventh Grade As her father still insisted on meeting with her, Marie became more involved in school and dance as a means of staying busy. She began to open up a bit more to people but quickly regretted it as she found herself in a series of abusive relationships. Her dreams of leaving Greensville and starting over somewhere new were more important to her than ever, and she recorded a few demos and kept writing music. Twelfth Grade Senior year was the most eventful year of high school for Marie as she found herself in a predicament: her grades were not good enough to be accepted into a good college, and she had no money to move away, thus keeping her seemingly rooted in a town that held more bad memories for her than good. She started working at a record shop after quitting her job as a dance teacher at the local ballet studio and soon after she turned 18 she got a job at the record shop she frequented (In Record Time) as a cashier and also as a go-go dancer at a local club. Her double life soon began to catch up to her as more and more people realized what it was that she did every weekend and she began to lose hope of ever leaving, when her father and his fiancée showed up at her doorstep one afternoon. Through many tears and apologies, the father and daughter managed to start healing and he offered her an apartment in Los Angeles to start a new life. Post GHS Marie began school at California College of Music in Los Angeles, California the year after graduating from Greensville High and moving out to the West Coast with her best friend/boyfriend. Soon after, she met a group of musicians who needed a vocalist and they formed a band; aptly named Hedge Your Bets. Marie continues to attend classes at CCM while balancing her rapidly growing music career. Romantic Relationships Andrew Manwich He started out as Marie's one and only true friend as they had known each other since they had lost their first tooth, and he quickly became her best friend as she retracted herself more and more from the outside world during their childhood. As the only person she felt she could depend on, Marie grew to love him in her own unique way. Though she began to harbor romantic feelings for him during their high school years, Marie kept quiet about it until their senior year. Andrew was unsure about his feelings for her because she had been seeing someone when she admitted her own feelings, and caused her to push him away out of anger. The two eventually talked it out after graduation and ended up dating just a few weeks before they moved out to Los Angeles together. (FC: Damian McGinty) Kane Boire As the first boyfriend who had treated her well, Kane was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day during Marie's senior year of high school. However, this was not enough, as her paranoia of anyone she didn't know well ended up causing Marie to suspect him of cheating and lying to her about various situations. At one point she realized she would never love or trust anyone as much as she did Andrew, and broke it off with Kane. Though she knows seeing him one day again will be inevitable as Kane is also making his start in the music business, she hopes they can be civil towards one another and perhaps even be friends once more. Marie wrote a song called "You and I" about their relationship before they split, which she still performs with Hedge Your Bets. (FC: Martin Johnson) Physical Appearance Marie has an average build with wider hips. Her dark, chest length hair is most often loose in its natural waves and she frequently wears jeans, plain black tees, and boots with a motorcycle jacket or a cardigan. She has a lip piercing and a tattoo of her mother's name on her right arm. Her face claim is Cassie Steele. 6734-nombre-bianca-en-el-brazo_large.jpg|The tattoo she got in memory of her mother. cassiesteele.jpg|Marie in her typical attire. 1024px-Cassie_steele_13_.jpg|At the club where she used to go-go dance in. cassie-steele-1.jpg|Senior portrait hqdefault.jpg|Performing with Hedge Your Bets tumblr_msgw8oKHHp1qj8pmao1_500.jpg|With younger cousin Isabella Cassie-Steele-Feet-115187.jpg|Promotional photo shoot for her band's album 6a00e54ede41cc88330162ff5f900c970d-800wi.jpg|In an interview with band mates (bass player Steven and drummer Danny). fgvfg.jpg|A still from the "Rorschach" music video. Additional Facts *Spanish is her first language. *She knows the algorithm needed to solve a Rubik's cube. *She got suspended in the first grade for punching a bully in the face. *She is allergic to cake/cupcake frosting. *One of her band's singles, "Rorschach", was once accidentally played on KIIS FM radio, resulting in an interview and photo spread in Alternative Press magazine for their Top 10 Unsigned Bands of 2013.